1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system stabilizing control system for stabilizing an electric power system, in which at the time of a fault of the electric power system, a capacitor (hereinafter referred to as “MSC”) is closed through a breaker, and at the time of recovery from the fault, a reactive power compensating device (hereinafter referred to as “SVC”) is actuated and the MSC is disconnected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, although a control of compensating reactive power consumed by a load at the time of load variation is performed in an SVC and a capacitor (hereinafter referred to as “SC”) connected to an electric power system in parallel to a varying load, the control does not deal with the transition time in a fault recovery stage from a fault of the electric power system (for example, see JP-A-62-269213 (FIG. 1 and its explanation)).
In the case where a fault occurs in the electric power system using a SVC and plural SCs in the related art, the SVC controls a range wider than a unit bank capacity of the SC, and the control is such that at the time of the fault of the electric power system, the SVC instantaneously outputs a large reactive power, and then, the SC in each unit bank is sequentially closed, and at the time of fault recovery, the surplus reactive power is instantaneously absorbed by the SVC, and then, the SC in each unit is disconnected, and accordingly, the effective capacity of SVC becomes larger than the actual capacity.
Accordingly, in the system stabilizing control system of performing the system stabilizing control by the capacitor and the SVC, it is necessary to prevent the SVC capacity from becoming large.